Anti Mainstream
by ADIKTIF
Summary: (Peserta#03 - Ila)


Anti Mainstream – by : Ila

Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

"Eh, tau ga? Semalam akashi itu ngelamar aku. Sumpah, romantis banget." Heboh kuroko dengan senyum yg merekah-rekahnya, terlihat sekali pemuda itu sangat senang. Ya, kuroko-akashi memang sudah setahun ini pacaran dan tidak mengherankan kalo mendengar mereka akan menikah karena memang mereka sudah di usia yg tepat untuk pernikahan.

"Yaampun, kuroko. Serius? Selamat ya, akhirnya aku punya kawan juga. Hehe." Sambung takao dengan cengirannya sambil memeluk hangat sahabatnya itu. Yup, takao memang yg pertama kali menikah di antara mereka bertiga. Tepatnya 3 bulan yg lalu, seorang midorima berhasil memikat takao dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka yg sudah memasuki bulan pertama.

Kagami pun memutar bola matanya malas. Pilihannya untuk merefreshkan pikirannya dengan datang ke sini rupanya salah besar. Kagami malah jadi semakin iri dengan kisah cinta dua sahabatnya itu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, lah sementara kagami? Jangan pernah berharap deh. Mengingat kalo sifat pacarnya, catat aomine. Itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kedua pacar sahabatnya yg super duper romantis. Lagian kemungkinanaomine untuk melamar itu sangat kecil mengingat hubungan mereka yg baru sebulan ini berjalan. Ugh, kagami benar-benar iri. Andai saja aomine bisa terbentur kepalanya sedikit dan menyadarkan otaknya kalo pacarnya ini pengen cepat-cepat menikah, akh tidak usah lah menikah, dinner romantis saja lah, mungkin itu akan membuat hati kagami semakin mempercayai kalo aomine benar-benar mencintainya. Tetapi itu semua seolah berbanding terbalik dengan kenyatannya dan kagami harus bisa menerima itu semua.

"Ohya, kamu gimana, kagami? Kapan aomine ngelamar?" Tanya takao antusias sambil menatap lekat sahabatnya itu. Kagami pun jadi kelabakan sendiri karenanya. Kagami harus jawab apa? Ga mungkin kan dia jawab secepatnya, padahal aomine sama sekali belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda untuk melamarnya. Bisa-bisa nanti kalo aomine denger tentang berita ini, hubungan mereka bisa menjadi canggung dan kagami tidak mau itu terjadi. Keberadaan aomine di sisinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat kagami.

"Kamu kayak gatau aomine aja, takao. Kalo dia uda siap, pasti dia lakuin kok." Akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yg keluar dari mulut kagami, kagami pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini makin banyak saja teman-temannya yg melangkah ke pelaminan dan jujur itu membuat kagami sedikit iri.

"Akh, uda deh. Gausah bahas itu." Ucap kuroko yg menyadari perubahan raut muka kagami, bagaimanapun ini salah kuroko. Gara-gara kuroko, kagami jadi murung begitu. Tidak seharusnya kuroko membahas soal lamaran ini di depan kagami yg pada dasarnya memang lebih menginginkan pernikahan daripada kuroko. "Mendingan sekarang kita bahas traktiran makan nih, mengingat besok ada yg ultah." Ucap kuroko dengan nada jahilnya sambil menyenggol pelan bahukagami. Takao pun tersenyum karenanya. Sementara kagami? Dia hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bingung. Kenapa mereka senyum-senyum menjijikkan begitu kepadanya? Kagami jadi merinding melihatnya.

"Maksud kalian? Ultah? Siapa?" Tanya kagami bingung yg berhasil membuat kedua sahabatnya itu mengerjap beberapa saat. Kagami tidak sedang gilakan? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan ultahnya sendiri.

"Yaampun, kagami sayang. Lo ga sakit kan?" Tanya takao sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi kagami. Kagami pun menatap kesal takao dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan kurus takao dari dahinya. "Apaan sih, takao. Siapa juga yg sakit." Bete kagami sambil menggembungkan pipinya yg berhasil membuat kuroko dan takao membatin histeris, kawaaaiii...

"Nah, itu lo sadar. Jadi kok lo bisa melupakan ultah lo sendiri?" Tanya takao dengan tatapan ingin taunya setelah menenangkan dirinya tadi akibat kelakuan kagami yg mengancam jumlah pasokan darahnya. Kuroko pun mengangguk menyetuji mendengar itu. Sementara kagamimengerutkan keningnya mendengar itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa betul besok ultahnya?

"Ohya, gue lupa." Jawab kagami dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yg sama sekali tidak gatal. Dan gubraakk. Tawa takao dan kuroko pun pecah di ruangan itu. Haha, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu melupakan hari jadinya? Haha, ingatan kagami emang parah dan untuk kali ini sepertinya kuroko dan takao tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya karena kepikunan sahabatnya itu.

Sedari tadi kagami hanya memutar-mutar hp-nya tanpa berminat sedikitpun untuk mengotak-atiknya. Kagami terus memandang berharap ke hp itu, berharap ada satu telpon atau setidaknya sms dari aomine.

Tengg... Tengg... Tengg...

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 00.00. Satu menit lagi maka umur kagami akan genap menjadi 23 tahun. Tetapi tidak ada ekspresi yg brearti sama sekali dari kagami tentang ultahnya karena selama ini dia terus melewatinya sendiri karena orang tua-nya yg sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan di saat dirinya punya pacar begini, dirinya masih kemungkinan besar akan melewatinya sendiri. Kagami pun menatap nanar ke hp-nya, entah kenapa rasa kecewa mulai menyelusup ke hatinya ketika tidak mendapati satu sms pun dari aomine. Tidak mungkin kan aomine tidak mengetahui ultah kagami ketika kagami sudah secara diam-diam memasang alarm di hp aomine tentang ultahnya.

Kagami pun berjalan ke balkon kamarnya dan didudukkannya dirinya di sana. Angin malam pun mulai membelai lembut badan tegapkagami membuat kagami sedikit menggigil karenanya. Kagami pun mengeratkan selimut yg melingkari badannya dan mulai memandang kosong ke arah jalanan sepi di depan rumahnya. Selama ini kagami terus berusaha memahami sikap aomine yg terkesan tidak peduli dengan dirinya. Satu bulan menjalani hubungan dengan aomine banyak dihabiskan kagami dengan dirinya yg selalu aktif bergerak terhadap aomine. Kadang kagami merasa posisi dirinya dan aomine terbalik karena selama ini kagamilah yg banyak melakukan gerakan deluan dari pada aomine. Keluar dari semua itu, kagami masih bisa memaklumi aomine. Tetapi kalo sampai aomine tidak mengingat ultahnya, apa itu tidak sedikit keterlaluan? Ini ultahnya dan kagami tidak ingin sendiri lagi merayakannya.

Kagami pun tersenyum nanar ketika hp-nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.05. "Happy birthday, kagami." Lirih kagami kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, rasa sesak mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Kenapa kagami tidak bisa seperti orang lain yg menghabiskan waktu ultahnya dengan keluarganya? Tes, satu airmata itu keluar dari mata indah kagami. Tidak seharusnya kagami menangis di hari jadinya. Apa dirinya semenyedihkan ini? Kagami pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tekukan kakinya.

Drrtt... Drrtt.. Drrttt...

Tangisan kagami pun agak terhenti ketika melihat hp-nya bergetar. Pasti kuroko dan takao. Yup, kedua sahabatnya itu memang selalu orang pertama yg mengucapkan selamat ultah ke kagami setiap tahunnya. Mengingat itu, kagami jadi merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya masih ada yg perhatian dengannya. Kagami pun menghapus pelan airmatanya dan mulai mengambil hp-nya itu. Kagami tidak mau menangis di depan sahabatnya itu karena itu bisa berakibat fatal yg mengakibatkan kedua sahabatnya itu langsung melesat datang ke sini untuk menenangkannya. Kagami tidak mau itu terjadi, kagami butuh waktu sendiri untuk menghadapi ini.

Mata kagami pun membulat secara sempurna ketika melihat nama yg tertera di layar hp-nya.

Ahomine's calling~

Kagami pun jadi gelagapan sendiri. Aduh, bisa gawat nih kalo aomine denger kagami nangis, bisa-bisa aomine akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Ya, aomine memang salah satu tipe pacar kurang ajar. Tetapi entah kenapa, kagami bisa mencintainya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kagami langsung to the point dengan nada sedikit sinisnya, itu untuk menutupi suara parau sehabis nangisnya.

"Turun sekarang." Titah aomine tanpa menunggu jawaban kagami dan..

Tut.. Tut... Tut..

Aomine memutuskan sambungan telponnya sepihak. Kagami pun mengerjap beberapa saat karenanya, masih tidak percaya akan respon yg didapatinya. Apa-apaan ini? Dasar ahomine nyebelin. Uda seharian ini menghilang dan sekarang dengan seenaknya saja memutuskan telponannya. Gatau apa kagami merindukannya? Ugh, awas saja nanti kalo ketemu, bakal kagami banting sampai remuk. Eitss, eitss, tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi kata aomine 'turun kan'? Maksudnya apa coba? Astaga!kagami pun memukul jidatnya pelan dan langsung menurunkan pandangannya ke halaman rumahnya. Astaga, aomine sedang berdiri di sana dengan senyum tipisnya. Kagami pun langsung panik karenanya dan langsung dengan hebohnya turun menghampiri aomine setelah sebelumnya terjerembab jatuh karena gelungan selimutnya tadi.

"Astaga, kamu gila ya? Ngapain malam-malam gini berdiri di depan rumah aku?" Tanya kagami dengan nada ga habis pikirnya. Dada kagami pun masih tampak naik-turun akibat acara maratonan mendadak dari kamarnya ke sini tadi dan yg lebih menyebalkan lagi kalian tau apa? ini semua gara-gara si ahomine nyebelin satu ini yg sekarang malah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Akhhh, otousan! Kagami gemas ingin membanting aomine sekarang juga.

"Ntahlaa, aku hanya ingin ngajak kamu jalan." Jawab santai aomine sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kagami pun melototkan matanya mendengar itu. Astaga, tuhan. Kenapa kagami bisa berpacaran dengan orang seaneh ini? Bagaiman bisa dia mengajak pacarnya jalan di tengah malam begini? Kagami jadi curiga, jangan-jangan aomine yg berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah sosok hantu yg suka ngelayap malam hari. Kagami pun jadi bergidik karenanya.

"KAMU GILA YA? MALAM-MALAM GINI MAU KEMANA COBA? KUBURAN? HAH?" Itu laa kata-kata yg ingin diucapkan kagami agar cowok di depannya ini sadar kalau hal yg dilakukannya itu ga wajar. Tetapi, apa daya. Malah kata-kata ini yg terucap dari mulut kagami. "Emang mau kemana?" Tanya kagami sambil menatap lurus mata aomine, mencoba memahami apa maksud dari semua ini dari mata yg sangat digilainya itu. Aomine pun hanya tersenyum karenanya sambil mengacak-acak pelan surai kemerahan bergradasi hitam milik kagami. And damn! rasa kesal dan marah yg kagami rasakan terhadap aomine pun lenyap seketika ketika mendapati senyum itu. Apakah semudah itu kagami luluh? Ya tuhan, kagami benar-benar tidak habis pikir terhadap dirinya sendiri. Terkadang di saat seperti inilah kagami mulai mempercayai kata-kata picisan 'cinta membuatmu buta', yah karena kagami mengalaminya sendiri makna kata itu bersama aomine. Astaga! Kenapa kagami jadi drama gini? Aomine sialan!

"Kamu akan tau nanti. Ayo jalan." Ajak aomine sambil menggenggam lembut tangan kagami. Kagami pun yg seolah terhipnotis hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti aomine. Bisa kagami rasakan, rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya ketika tangan aomine menggenggam erat tangannya. Tetapi dahi kagami kembali berkerut ketika mendapati mereka hanya melewati saja dengan santainya mobil aomine yg terparkir rapi di halaman rumahnya.

"Loh, aomine. Kita ga naik mobil?" Tanya kagami bingung yg membuat aomine otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap pemuda itu.

"Naik mobil itu terlalu mainstream. Hal-hal yg mainstream dilarang untuk hari ini." Jawab aomineambigu sambil melanjutkan jalannya yg tertunda. Kagami pun mengerutkan dahinya karenanya, maksudnya apa coba? Akh, entah laa. Pikir kagami acuh dan beralih menatap aomine yg berada di sampingnya dan memperat genggaman mereka.

Kagami pun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya kuat, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari sana. Angin malam ini benar-benar berhasil membuat badan kagami menggigil. Dan sialnya, kagami lupa membawa jaketnya karena tadi langsung berlari saja menghampiri aomine. Kagami pun menatap miris ke arah pakaiannya sekarang, hanya kaos oblong dan celana jeans selututnya, benar-benar pakaian yg tidak bisa diharapkan untuk melindunginya dari angin malam dan nyamuk yg berjibun ini.

Pluk...

Kagami pun kembali memukul lengannya pelan untuk membunuh nyamuk yg sedang santai mengisap daranhnya di sana. Yaampun, entah sudah yg ke berapa kali kagami menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena nyamuk-nyamuk sialan itu, menyebalkan! Kagami pun melirik aomine kesal, apa aomine ga punya perasaan ya? Masa pacarnya dibiarin kedinginan kayak gini, bener-bener keterlaluan. Kagami pun menekuk mukanya dan memberhentikan langkahnya, kagami bener-bener tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Sudah 1 jam mereka berjalan terus tanpa henti di tengah kegelapan malam yg menyiksa ini, tetapi apa? Tempat yg mereka tuju tidak sampai-sampai.

Aomine pun memberhentikan langkahnya ketika tidak merasakan lagi keberadaan kagami di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu sekarang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang aomine. Aomine pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan, berusaha bersabar menghadapi kagami. Aomine pun kembali berbalik menuju kagami. "Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya aomine dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kagami pun memandang aomine dengan death glarenya, berharap aomine bisa mati karenanya.

"Kamu ga liat nih badanku uda bentol-bentol gini? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Kenapa ga naik mobil aja? Kamu kan tau kalau aku itu paling benci jalan jauh." Ujarkagami sinis sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya. Aomine pun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu dan langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap keringat kagami yg terlihat membanjiri wajah kekasihnya itu. "Sebentar lagi nyampe kok." Ucap aomine sambil terus mengelap keringat kagami. Kagami pun mencibir karenanya dan langsung menepis kasar tangan aomine yg mengelapi mukanya.

"Dari tadi kamu juga bilang sebentar lagi nyampe. TAPI APA? GA NYAMPE-NYAMPE. AKU CAPEK. AKU KEDINGINAN. AKU NYERAH, AKU PULANG." Akhirnya emosi kagami meluap bersama dengan teriakkannya. Aomine pun terdiam karenanya. Kagami pun akan berbalik pergi kalau saja aomine tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Ini benar-benar sedikit lagi, kagami. 15 langkah lagi, kita nyampe. Kalo aku bohong kali ini, kamu boleh mutusin aku." Ucap aomine yg berhasil membuat jantung kagami berhenti seketika. Putus? Bahkan kata itu tidak pernah terpikir oleh kagami. Kagami pun mematung karenanya. Aomine yg menyadari perubahan ekspresi kagami pun langsung membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kagami. Kagami pun menatap kaget karenanya dan aomine hanya tersenyum tipis karenanya. Aomine pun mengenggam tangan kagami dan mulai melangkah lagi bersama pemuda itu. Tidak ada penolakan dari kagami yg masih terihat shock akibat perubahan sifat aomine yg terlalu tiba-tiba itu.

Kagami pun tidak bisa menutup mulutnya secara sempurna ketika mendapati pemandangan malam yg luar biasa indah dari atas sini. Ya, sekarang kagami dan aomine sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Rumah Pohon, dimana dari atas sini mata kita akan disuguhi pemandangan malam yg sangat menakjubkan. Kagami baru tau kalo ada tempat seperti ini di dekat rumahnya. Ups salah, dekat? Yg benar saja? Perlu perjalanan satu jam lebih untuk mendapatkan pemandangan ini. Tetapi semua itu seolah terbayar dengan pemandangan ini, ini benar-benar kasih, pak pembuat rumah pohon J

JREENNGGG...

Kagami pun mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari pemandangan itu ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yg dikenalinya sebagai suara gitar itu. Dan yup, aomine sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum manisnya yg ditujukan hanya untuk kagami seorang. Kagami pun menatap heran karenanya, berusaha menerka apa yg dilakukan aomine dengan gitar yg tak pernah bisa dimainkannya itu.

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday... Happy birthday... Happy birthday kagamiii." Nyanyi aomine dengan suara ngebass-nya yg diiringi dengan alunan melodi dari gitar yg dipetiknya. Kagami pun tertegun karenanya.

"YAAMPUN!AHOMINEE. KAMU NGAJAK AKU JALAN SEJAUH INI CUMA UNTUK NGUCAPIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOANG?" Tanya kagami tidak percaya sementara aomine hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya membenarkan pertanyaan kagami.

"Aku kan ingin buat kejutan, tapi yg ga mainstream. Jadi deh, ini ygada di otakku. Gimana kamu suka?" Tanya aomine antusias tanpa ada nada bersalah sedikitpun. Sementara kagami sudah menatap garang ke arahnya, tanduk setan sudah seperti keluar dari kepalanya saking kesalnya. Rasanya kagami ingin membunuh aomine sekarang juga karena membuat keadaannya seberantakkan ini.

"IYA, SUKA BANGET. SAMPAI SAKING SUKANYA, AKU PENGEN BUNUH KAMU SEKARANG JUGA." Ucap kagami geram dengan penuh penekanan yg ditanggapi dengan tertawaan oleh aomine. Haha, kagami ingin membuat dirinya duda sebelum menikah rupanya. Kagami pun menatap tajam melihat ekspresi aomine itu, kagami serius tau. Gatau apa aomine? Kalau tadi kagami hampir mati kedinginan karena berjalan hanya dengan kaos oblong di dini hari begitu, belum lagi rasa takutnya yg mencuat karena berjalan di sepanjang jalan yg minim penerangan kayak kulit aomine tadi. Dan rasanya penderitaan kagami tambah lengkap dengan kaki kagamiyg berasa mau patah sajakarena berjalan sejauh itu. Itu rekor terjauh kagami berjalan mengingat bahwa dirinya yg tidak suka berjalan. Dan kalian tau? Rasanya kagami ingin membungkam mulut aomine yg sedang tertawa itu sekarang dengan bibirnya karena telah membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yg tidak disukainya.

"Haha, candaan kamu lucu." Ucap aomine di tengah tawanya yg membuat kagami tambah geram karenanya. Kagami pun membuang pandangannya dari aomine sambil mengecurutkan bibirnya kesal. Rasanya kagami pengen nangis aja setiap ingat sifat aomine yg ga peka gini

"Aomine, aku serius tauu." Ujar kagami dengan nada berbahaya yg otomatis membuat aomine terdiam. Aomine pun menatap kagami yg mulai menundukkan kepalanya. "kagami, maaf." Ucap aomine akhirnya sambil memegang bahu kagami erat yg membuat kagami mau tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap mata yg mengisi hari-harinya selama sebulan ini. Kagami pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mungkin memang kagami yg sedikit keterlaluan terhadap aomine. Uda untung aomine mau memberi kejutan kepadanya, tidak sepantasnya kagami bersikap seperti ini.

"Udalaa, lupain. Aku akan maafin kamu dengan sebuah kado." Ucap kagami yg nadanya sudah berubaha 100% menjadi ceria lagi seperti kagami yg biasa. Aomine pun mengerjap karenanya. Kagami memang salah satu orang moody-an yg paling aneh yg pernah aomine kenal, setiap satu detik sekali, mood kagami bisa berubah sesuai dengan sikon dan kondisi yg buaat dia nyaman atau ga.

"Hah? Kado?" Tanya aomine bingung yg berhasil membuat kagami sempat mendelik kesal karenanya. Jangan bilang aomine melupakan kado kagami, kalo itu sampai terjadi. Kagami tidak tauu seberapa kecewanya dirinya terhadap aomine.

"Iya, kado. Bukannya setiap orang yg ultah selalu dapetin kado. Jadi, dimana kado-ku?" Tuntut kagami antusias sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan aomine.

"Baiklaa, tutup matamu. Maka, kamu akan dapetin kado kamu." Titah aomine yg sempat membuat dahi kagami mengeryit, tetapi dipatuhi kagami juga. Dalam hati, kagami merasa senang ketika mengetahui kalauaomine memang mempersiapkan kado untuknya. Rasanya kalo seperti ini, aomine yg ini seperti bukan aomine cuek yg dikenalnya.

Darah kagami berdesir hebat ketika didapatinya benda basah yg bisa kagami pastikan bibir aomine menempel lembut di bibirnya. Blush! Pipi kagami pun merona bak tomat yg baru masak. Kagami pun sontak membuka matanya yg membuat aomine menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dan seolah belum cukup akan keterkejutan tadi, sekarang di depannya, aomine sedang menyodorkan sekotak cincin terhadapnya. "Will you marry me?" Ucap aomine dengan wajah datarnya yg membuat kagami langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Hiks... Hiks...

Kagami mulai menangis sesunggukan di hadapannya, membuat aominekelabakan sendiri karenanya. Respon kagamiyg seperti ini tidak seperti yg diprediksikan aomine yg membayangkan kalaukagami akan berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluknya erat saking senangnya. Lah tetapi apa? Malah nangis. Aomine pun jadi panik sendiri karenanya.

"taiga, taiga, jangan nangis dong. Kalau kamu ga suka, anggap aja aku ga pernah ngatainnya." Ucap aomine panik yg melihat kagami terus menangis, walaupun dalam hati, aomine sedikit tidak rela mengatakannya. Batal melamar? Ugh, itu mimpi buruk bagi aomine. Tetapi masih lebih baik daripada melihat kagami menangis seperti ini.

"Hiks, hiks. AHO. Aku nangis gara-gara sikap datarmu itu. Bisa-bisanya kamu ngelamar aku tanpa ekspresi gitu? Kamu niat ga sih ngelamar aku? Benar-benar ga romantis seperti akashidan midorima. Hiks, hiks. Tetapi, aku bisa apa coba? Kamu pasti uda tau jawabanku. Jadi, cepetan pasangin cincin itu di jari aku. Hiks, hiks." Ucap kagami di sela tangisannya yg kian mereda. Aomine pun tidak bisa mencegah keluarnya senyum paling manisnya ketika mendengar penuturan kagami, ribuan kupu-kupu pun seolah terbang di dalam perutnya ketika mengetahui kalo kagami tidak menolaknya. Aomine pun langsung memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis kagami yg membuat kagami tersenyum sambil menghapus airmatanya. Aomine pun langsung menarik kagami ke dalam pelukkannya, bersyukur terhadap tuhan karena diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki dan menjaga pemuda ini.

"Aku tau taiga, aku ga seromantis akashi dan midorima. Tapi aku bisa pastiin kalo hati ini akan berdetak jika kamu yg ada di dalamnya." Ucap aomine dengan nada seriusnya, berusaha meyakinkan kagami kalo cuma ada dirinya di hati aomine untuk selamanya. Kagami pun hanya tersenyum mengangguk di dalam pelukkan aomine. Aku tau daiki, walaupun ga terucap. Aishiteru.

TAMAT


End file.
